nupepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Hermann Mazard
Hermann Mazard (born Hermann Mazard, Jr.) is a 1985 initiate of Kappa Alpha Psi at Theta Iota. He is a charter member of Mu Chi, and a member of Brooklyn Long Island (NY) Alumni. Social Media Mazard maintains a personal presence on the web, Facebook, Twitter, and Instagram. He also maintains a professional presence on Linkedin. Early Life Mazard was born on June 2, 1965, in Montreal, Canada, and is the second of three children born to immigrant parents from Haiti. His father, Hermann Mazard, was a physician. His mother, Marie-Yvonette Mazard (neé Marhône), was a grocery store owner and high school teacher. He was raised in Dix Hills, Long Island, and graduated from Half Hollow Hills High School in 1983. He was active in the Boy Scouts of America, and in the St. Matthews Church junior league soccer program. In high school, he played soccer and ran track, earning eight varsity letters in nine seasons. Personal bests in track include times of 0:48.6 in the 400 meters, 2:02.1 in the 800 meters, and 3:19.4 as the second leg of an all-county 4x400 meter relay team. The third was a school record, which stood for 16 years. Education Mazard holds a BA from Dartmouth College, where he studied computer science, majored in sociology, and minored in economics. As a freshman, he tried out for the junior varsity soccer team but was told by Coach Griffin, in no uncertain terms, that he "had no future in intercollegiate athletics." Defiant, Mazard requested a try out for the varsity track & field team, where he was accepted to the practice squad for short distance runners (2 miles and less). Off the field, Mazard was a sports photographer on the Aegis yearbook staff. He was also active with the African-American Society and Kappa Alpha Psi. In 1996, Mazard earned an MBA from the Kellogg School of Management at Northwestern University, where he double-majored in management and finance. He studied under a fellowship from the Arthur D. Little Family Foundation and excelled in accounting and finance. In his spare time, he sang with the Bottom Line, an all-male a capella group, and he mentored at-risk students who were residents of the Cabrini Green Houses on Chicago's west side. At graduation, Mazard received a Distinguished Dean's Award for academic achievement and community leadership. Career Mazard is a strategy and operations manager in the healthcare field. Previous employers have included Empire BlueCross & BlueShield, Aetna, Anthem Health, and NICHE, a nurse-driven program that helps hospitals & healthcare systems improve the standard of care for older adults. In his career, he has also been a software engineer, financier, political fundraiser, entrepreneur, and educator. To learn more, click here. Fraternity Membership Mazard is an initiate of Theta Iota and a charter member of Mu Chi. He is also a life member of Grand Chapter, a life member of the Northeastern Province, a member of Brooklyn-Long Island (NY) Alumni.. Leadership * established Nupepedia as a free digital archive of the fraternity's history in February 2016; * chairs the Mu Chi alumni association; * re-elected Keeper of the Exchequer at Jersey City (NJ) Alumni on May 16, 2015, served in the administration of Collin Caesar; * elected Keeper of the Exchequer at Jersey City (NJ) Alumni on May 17, 2014; served in the administration of Maurice Ingram; * elected Keeper of Records '''at '''Hartford (CT) Alumni on May 4, 1991; served in the administration of A. Bates Lyons. Personal Life Mazard was married to Margaret A. Byrd on June 15, 2002, in Edgartown, Massachusetts. The couple separated in 2010, and were divorced in 2015; they have no children. Community Mazard encourages business ownership amongst his peers, mentees, and students. In 1990, he volunteered with the local chapter of Junior Achievement to advise program participants at Weaver High School in Hartford, Connecticut. For three years, his teams launched business ventures and actively vied for "Company of the Year" and "Achiever of the Year" honors. He also served as the entrepreneur-in-residence for Drumline Angels, a short-lived effort to help minority entrepreneurs gain access to early stage capital. Mazard is active with the alumni associations of this undergraduate and graduate schools. In 2011, he was elected president of the Kellogg Alumni Club in New York, the school's second largest club, and served for two years. In 2013, he was appointed to the executive committee of the Black Alumni of Dartmouth Assocation, where he served for one year. Updates If you have an update to this page, please send an email to the Nupepedia Project Team.